


Between a rock and a hard place

by PaeanToCommanderShepard



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Vaginal Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaeanToCommanderShepard/pseuds/PaeanToCommanderShepard
Summary: Ameli is tired and just wants to go home. With no credits to rent a skycar, however, she only has one choice - let a pack of shady turians take her home.
Relationships: Original Human Character(s)/Original Turian Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Between a rock and a hard place

**Author's Note:**

> So like, please read the tags VERY carefully!!!

It was late at night, and Ameli was tired. She had just finished her shift and was about to head home, walking through the filthy streets of Omega, when she noticed a group of turians coming her way. She wasn’t scared of them, per se, but they weren’t exactly her favourite non-humans, either. There was something unnerving about them. Their small eyes, sharp teeth, long talons... them being apex predators, basically. 

Ameli rifled through her bag, pretending to be busy and pretending she didn’t hear them catcalling her. She did blush, however, and her heart picked up the speed at which it beat. Trembling fingers closed around her earpiece, and by the time she had fished it out of the bag, the turians were behind her, snickering and laughing boisterously. 

She put the earpiece in her ear and went to the skycars. Here, she brought up her omni-tool and tried to rent one for the ride home. Only, she couldn’t. A red error message flashed on the holographic interface along with a sharp sound. 

“What the fuck,” she hissed and tried again. Same result. She  _ had _ known she didn’t have a lot of credits at the moment, but she hadn’t known it was  _ this _ bad...

“Fuck!” 

She ran a hand through her long, blonde hair and looked around. It was late, and no one was sane enough to be out past midnight on Omega, save for her and other workers like her. 

“Need a ride, pretty thing?” 

And the pack of turians. 

Ameli whirled around, and when she saw the same group of turians walk towards her, she backed away. Fear already coiled in her stomach, and she was half a threat away from baring her teeth. 

“No, I’ve-I’ve got this,” she said. She didn’t sound remotely convincing. 

The turians laughed, and one of them, seemingly the leader of the pack, stepped towards her. His beefy arms crossed over his chest, and despite having stiff mouth plates, he grinned. 

“Oh really? Well then, why don’t you go ahead and rent a cab?” he asked, all but purring, and tilted his head slightly to the side while raising a brow plate. 

“I will.”

“I’m sure you will,” he hummed and brought up his own omni-tool to rent a skycar himself. 

“Nice night, isn’t it?” he then said and looked up at the night sky, full of twinkling stars. Ameli didn’t move a muscle, let alone respond - her entire body was in fight-or-flight mode. “It’s pretty rude not to answer, you know.”

She was about to stutter out a weak apology when the turians’ skycar arrived, and the doors opened to let them in. 

“Where are you going, human?” one of the other turians asked and waltzed up beside their leader. 

“None of... I mean, why do you... that is, it’s not really... it’s none of your business!” she finally snapped and felt her cheeks heat up. The turians laughed, and the leader took another few steps towards her. He was now close enough that she could see the colour of his small eyes - a bright, sparkling green. She couldn’t see much else of him, as he wore a black cloak that covered his head and body. 

“Is that so?” he purred and gestured for his minions to get into the skycar. They obeyed immediately. Ameli glanced over to the vehicle - it was really cold, and she was really tired. She just wanted to go home. 

“Come on,” he drawled and threw his head slightly towards the vehicle. “It won’t be a long ride. We won’t bite... unless you ask nicely,” he added and grinned widely, showing off his many sharp teeth and sending a chill down Ameli’s spine. 

She really shouldn’t even be considering this, but she  _ just wanted to be in her bed _ . 

So, with a deep sigh and the little voice in her head screaming ‘no’, Ameli gave a short nod and meekly walked towards the car. She could feel the heavy gazes of the turians as she went, and when she reached the skycar, she realized there weren’t any free seats. 

“What do I---” 

She didn’t get to finish before the leader nudged her inside the vehicle. She yelped and fell into the lap of one of the turians who merely grinned at her. 

“Hi there,” he almost growled, and Ameli immediately regretted agreeing to this. Her heart was in her throat, and she struggled to sit upright, but when she tried, the turians simply pushed her down so she was lying across their laps. 

The skycar took off, and it was officially too late to change her mind. She had a vague feeling that these turians wouldn’t let her get away, anyway. 

“Where to, young miss?” came the leader’s voice from the front seat. 

Ameli didn’t think clearly, and gave them her home address instead of somewhere close. 

The ride wasn’t too far, but it felt like eons before the skycar came to a slow and comfortable stop in front of her apartment. When she got out, so did the turians, and Ameli’s heart sank into her stomach. She knew they wouldn’t let her off the hook so easily. There was no way this was their stop. 

Having all exited the vehicle, it took off again with a soft, vibrating hum. 

“So, uhm,” Ameli said and cleared her throat, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. 

“How do you want to pay for the ride?” the leader asked with an ominous lilt to his voice. 

“I--- you saw at the parking lot, I don’t have any credits, I can’t---”

“You can’t pay with credits, maybe,” one of the other turians said, vocals thrumming, “but there is always another way.”

Ameli was about to ask what he meant when she saw his gaze travel up and down her body. With a pang of horror, she realized what he was referring to. She backed away, and her back ended up against the door of her apartment. 

“I can’t--- you’re not--- that’s impossible!” she stuttered and shook her head, eyes widening as they all crowded her against the door. 

“It’s either that, or owing us,” the leader rumbled into her ear, and Ameli whimpered softly. 

“Go on. Open the door and let us in,” he whispered. She shook her head. “You know,” he continued, “we can make you feel better than you thought possible. Just open the door, and you can start working off your debt.” 

With shaky hands, Ameli brought up her omni-tool and swiped it over the lock to open the door with a soft, hydraulic hiss. The turians chuckled darkly. 

Once inside, they slammed the door shut, and Ameli shuddered, walking back into the hallway until she reached the kitchen, with the turians slowly following her. She grabbed the kitchen counter with one hand, the other reaching for a fork, a knife, anything that could be used to hurt them if they got too close.

Naturally, being apex predators, they were much faster, and one of them lunged for her, making her scream and duck, but it was too late. The turian grabbed one of her wrists and yanked her around, arm behind her back and teeth to her neck. 

Ameli froze, her breathing fast and shallow. 

“Wrong move, doll-face,” he growled against her throat, and there was a dangerous, ominous lilt to his voice. 

“Please, let me go,” she whispered. 

She looked up at the leader who stalked towards her and entered her personal space. He traced a claw through her pretty, blonde hair and suddenly grabbed it, making her cry out. With a painful tug, he had her throat exposed, and the turian behind her lowered his teeth to her skin, just barely touching. 

“Please---” she tried again, and the leader chuckled. It was a dark, grating sound, and Ameli knew she was fucked. 

“Keep begging, doll-face,” he snarled and let go of her hair to instead let a talon trail down her cheek. “You sound so sweet.”

Tears pricked her eyes, and Ameli bit her lower lip, shaking her head the slight bit that she could. 

“No? No, what, darling?” he whispered and slowly slid his claws up her free arm and her side. A shiver ran through her, and she whimpered and tried to wrestle free. 

They all laughed at the pathetic attempt, of course. 

“We’ll be so good to you,” the turian behind her rasped into her ear. “We will take good care of you. Won’t we, Sepvius?” 

The leader nodded, and his mandibles flared in a menacing grin. 

“You’ll be begging for us when we’re through with you. Not saying begging for  _ what _ , but you will be begging.” 

“Let me go, please,” she whimpered and closed her eyes tightly when Sepvius’ claw moved from her side to her chest, groping one of her breasts. His other claw came down to her other breast, and they all laughed when she inhaled sharply. 

“You don’t want this?” he whispered in the silent kitchen, and she shook her head hard. “Use your words, pretty thing. Don’t you want this?”

“N-No...”

“What was that? Didn’t quite hear you,” he teased, and his gang members laughed boisterously. 

“No!” she cried out, as loud as she could, and the leader almost looked impressed. Then his grin changed to a smirk, and he squeezed her breasts tightly. 

“It was a nice try, doll-face,” he all but purred and stepped forward to press his pelvis against her. His hands skirted down her body and between her and the other turian to grab her rear. 

Ameli felt all blood leave her face. 

“No, please, stop,” she whispered and bucked her hips in an attempt to get away from his talons. This only made her push against his pelvis, however, and he made a pleased sound. She had definitely felt  _ something. _

“If you’re so desperate,” he hummed and let go of her backside to instead undo his pants and pull them down around his spurs. Ameli hated that she looked down at his crotch, and she further hated what she saw. 

Between his legs, a slit, from which his cock emerged. The tip was thin and pointy, then gradually widened until it was the size of her fist at the base. The shaft was mostly grey, but had green patterns covering it. The green seemed to almost glow in the dim light of the kitchen. 

Ameli swallowed heavily and almost forgot how to breathe. 

“I’m begging you, please stop,” she tried, but her voice was weak, and the turians laughed again. The one behind her ground against her backside, and she definitely felt another cock against the cleft of her ass. 

“Octater,” Sepvius barked, and the turian behind her straightened. “Undress our sweet and most gracious host.” 

She could almost feel the malicious grin, and a few seconds later, Octater’s claws dug into her clothes, easily piercing the fabric, and tore it all to shreds. It ended up hanging off Ameli’s thin frame, and she shuddered and whimpered pathetically. 

“Splendid. Now,” Sepvius purred and slid his hands to her backside again, squeezing firmly and thus pulling her against his cock, “how about you spread your legs and let me enjoy what is rightfully mine?”

With tears beginning to trickle down her face, Ameli shook her head hard and tried pulling away, but the turians were a lot stronger than her, and all she got for her trouble was a hand around her throat, making her utter a choked-off sound. 

“You  _ will _ obey, or it will hurt a lot more than is strictly necessary,” he warned. “Do you understand, little one?”

She nodded briefly, eyes wide and wet, and hesitantly spread her legs. 

“There’s a good girl. Further, further, yes, that’s good,  _ good girl. _ ” 

The praise did nothing to soothe her - on the contrary, it only fueled her shame, and she broke out in a sob. This just made the turians chuckle and laugh, and Sepvius grinned maliciously as he ran a claw between her folds. Shame scorched her cheeks as she whimpered again, a broken sort of sound, and the most embarrassing thing was that she was wet. Not a lot, but enough to make Sepvius laugh. 

“Would you look at that,” he laughed and looked around at his friends, holding up his wet fingers, “our little human is  _ horny _ !”

“I’m not!” she protested weakly, but it was futile. As he stroked her folds, Ameli grit her teeth and closed her eyes tightly. She  _ was _ wet, there was no denying it. Even with her eyes closed, it was easy to sense that the five turians were excited. There was a strong, masculine scent in the air, and their breathing had become gruff. 

She blamed her body’s reactions on the fact that she hadn’t had sex in months. There was  _ no _ other possibility or reason why she was getting wet! These...  _ monsters _ were about to ruin her evening, and quite possibly her life as well,  _ why _ would that make her feel good?! 

“Please don’t,” she tried again when Sepvius continued stroking her folds, and she inhaled sharply when his talon made contact with her clit, making her bend a bit forward and lose her breath. 

“Seems like you’re just  _ begging _ for it already, my dear,” Sepvius grinned and shoved a finger into her, pulling a wretched sob from her quivering lips. “You’re such a good girl, aren’t you?”

“I’m not,” Ameli whimpered and tried to withdraw, but Octater tightened his grip on her and rumbled against her cheek, not to mention that Sepvius pulled her flush against him, his maw hovering just above her shoulder. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and prodded at her sharp collarbone, making her shiver, and his mandibles twitched in a menacing grin. 

“You’re so soft and small,” he rasped and began fondling her breasts again. Ameli squeezed her eyes tightly shut, tears threatening to spill, and  _ loathed _ how her body responded to his warm touches. She should  _ not _ feel pleasure because of this! It was abhorrent, it was disgusting and vile! 

“Could tear you apart in seconds,” he continued, voice quiet and deadly serious, and he inhaled her scent, growled deep in his throat as he ground his cock against her cunt. “Can’t wait to break you in, little doll.” 

The other turians laughed darkly, but the sounds wavered slightly; they were growing impatient, though none of them dared say anything against their leader. 

“Come on, man,” Octater finally caved with a growl, “take her.” 

Sepvius clicked his tongue, but nonetheless lifted Ameli like she weighed about the same as a pack of meat, and slowly lowered her on his cock. 

“It won’t fit,” she whimpered when she felt the head poke against her entrance, and she truly believed that she would be too tight for him, even just from feeling the tapered point of the head.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head with that,” Octater rasped and pulled her head back with a deceptively gentle claw to her chin, nuzzling her throat. “We’ll make it fit.” 

Ameli squirmed and whimpered, trying to somehow wrestle herself free, but it was futile. 

Sepvius pressed inside her with a gruff, strained grunt, and Ameli let out a shrill sound, her entire body tensing and her cunt clamping tightly down around his cock. His terrifyingly long and thick cock, with an absurd amount of texture that rubbed against her inner walls as he forced her deeper down on him.

“Move,” he growled to Octater who immediately got out of the way, and Sepvius grabbed Ameli’s rear and walked forward until she bumped against the kitchen counter. She automatically grabbed the edge and tried to pull away, but Sepvius was stronger and grabbed her by the throat, pushing her down and fucking into her with reckless abandon. 

“Fuck yes,” he growled and slammed against her, his cock drilling her open despite her trying her best to push him out. “Spirits, you’re such a tight, little thing, aren’t you? I’ll have to be careful not to break you,” he added, rasping and using his other hand to grope her breast, plucking and tweaking a nipple. Ameli cried out and thrashed on the kitchen counter, lifting a leg and trying to kick him away. 

She might as well have kicked a brick wall. 

Sepvius simply laughed - a deep and ominous sound - and ordered Octater and another turian - Jutus - over. 

Ameli froze, only her head moving in hard shakes. 

“No, no no no, I’ll be good,” she whispered and whimpered when the two turians slowly crept forward, flashing their teeth in dangerous grins. “I’ll be good, please, don’t!” 

“You don’t even know what we’re going to do, little lamb,” Jutus rasped with an unnerving chuckle and grabbed her leg, roughly pushing it down against the cabinet. 

“However, you are right to fear us,” Octater grinned and grabbed her other leg, forcing it down as well, while Sepvius fucked her harder and faster. The teeth rattled in her skull, and her lower back ached something awful by being pressed against the kitchen counter. 

His cock forced her open, forced her to take him to the hilt, and with each thrust, he growled loudly and squeezed her breast and throat harder, until his talons punctured the skin. 

“Please stop,” Ameli sobbed and pushed at the turians as best she could, only to have her arms pinned down beside her. Completely immobilized, she could only thrash and cry. 

“Keep begging,” Sepvius growled, and Ameli shook her head furiously. Her sobs were interrupted by Sepvius’ rough thrusts, making them sound more like gruff hiccups, and her entire body thrashed and trembled. 

“ _ Beg, _ ” he ordered and tightened his grip on her throat as he plowed into her, her head lolling from side to side and her body jerking across the kitchen counter. 

“Ple-Please, stop,” she whispered between sobs and whimpers, fear and agony rolling down her cheeks. 

“Come on, sweetheart, you can do better than that,” Octater rasped with a menacing grin, and Sepvius chose that moment to plunge fully into her once more, setting off painful jolts all over her body and making her crane her neck in an agonized scream. 

“Stop!” she cried out. “Please, please please please, stop, I beg of you, please stop!” 

“That’s more like it,” Jutus grinned. “Are you always so polite?”

“How does she feel, man?” Octater asked Sepvius with salacious interest who seemed to approach his climax. 

“Fucking spectacular,” he growled, voice tight and strained, and let go of her throat to instead grope both her breasts as he rammed inside her. “So fucking  _ tight _ and  _ wet _ , and Spirits, I want to  _ break her _ .” 

Ameli’s sobbing and begging got lost in their words, but when she felt Sepvius still, grinding against her as his hot seed spilled into her, she couldn’t say a thing. She could only sob and cry, try to lift her hands to pound on the turians’ chest, or lift her legs to kick them away. But they were too strong, Octater and Jutus, and they effectively kept her pinned down while Sepvius groaned and finished depositing his seed in her. 

When he pulled out, Ameli whimpered and shuddered, pushing up with a shoulder that was quickly and roughly shoved back against the counter. She could... she could  _ feel _ his cum trickle out of her and down her thighs, down her legs, ending in her shoes. 

Finally, she could relax, and she sagged back against the counter, breathing heavily and with her eyes tightly closed. 

“Who’s next?” Sepvius roared, a triumphant undertone in his thrumming vocals. None of his minions made a move, but they all looked ready to burst with excitement. 

“You,” he said after a few suspenseful seconds and pointed at a grinning Octater. 

“No,” Ameli whispered and lifted her head to look at the moving turian. “No no no, please, don’t, please!”

“Of course,” Octater said, completely ignoring Ameli’s pleas, and did a little bow before Sepvius got over to take his spot, pinning down Ameli by one side while Octater slid between her legs and inserted himself in a slick, fluid thrust. Ameli cried out and thrashed again, back arching and feet flailing slightly. 

“You’re better than this!” she tried and looked up at him, loathing how his grin widened and how he began fucking into her. 

“Am I, my lady?” he rasped and leaned down over her while feeling her up, squeezing her hips, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, her calves. “Tell me how I’m better than this? I’m all ears.”

She shook her head violently, and a scream ripped itself from her throat when his cock rammed against her cervix.

“There’s resistance here,” he said, slowly, wondering, and tilted his head slightly. His hands settled on her hips where they gripped tightly and he pulled back so that he could slam harshly forward against, once more battering her cervix and making her stomach twist and turn. 

“Stop! Stop, that fucking hurts!” she cried, and they all laughed boisterously. 

“Oh no, does it hurt? I’m  _ so _ sorry, little lady,” Octater grinned and slowly withdrew, pulling out of her and making her sag back against the counter again. “It sure would be a shame to hurt someone like you.” 

Ameli didn’t have reason to believe him, even less so when she felt one of his talons grace over her dripping folds. She didn’t want to realize how wet she was, and she forced herself to believe it was just Sepvius’ cum, nothing else. 

His talon skirted over her clit, and she gasped sharply and arched her back again, trying to thrash, but now that Sepvius helped hold her down, she couldn’t move even an inch. 

“Oh?” Octater hummed and put a hand on her lower belly while he rubbed her clit. Unable to help the flexing of her abs, Ameli sobbed again and knew that he could feel her. 

“How about this, then?”

He slipped his hand from her stomach to her slit and pushed two talons into her, making her shriek. 

“Careful, Octater, or you might slice her,” Jutus warned, “humans have very sensitive insides.” 

Octater hummed and curled his fingers very slowly, very carefully, and let the top of his claws rub against her inner walls, making careful not to slice her with the tips. His other hand kept rubbing her clit, and despite having been stretched so painfully, she still fluttered around him as he made pleasure curl in her stomach. 

This was vile! It was absolutely disgusting, no way she was going to co--- oh.  _ Oh, _ that felt... that felt almost good...

Ameli inhaled sharply and grit her teeth. No. This was not possible! She was  _ not _ going to like this, and she was most certainly  _ not _ going to reach climax! 

Yet, when Octater inserted his third and final claw - essentially fisting her - she couldn’t help but let out a teeny-tiny pathetic sound that  _ could _ be interpreted as a moan. 

The turians all froze and looked at her, disbelief in their small eyes, and then they all grinned, and seeing them flashing their teeth did absolutely nothing to soothe her. 

Octater slowly alternated between pushing his fist deeper and pulling it back. As he rubbed her clit and fisted her, Ameli’s breath came faster, and she whimpered again, arching her back and trying to get free. Her legs trembled so bad, she was certain she wouldn’t get very far even if she  _ did _ get free. 

“Stop,” she begged, but it was weak, “please, stop, I don’t want this, I--- ah!” She gasped when Octater sped up his thrusts and plunged his fist deeper into her, his other hand rubbing her clit in faster circles. 

“Oh, but I think you do,” he grinned and continued until Ameli was thrashing violently against the turians holding her down. 

“She’s strong,” Jutus rasped, and there was an underlying hint of lust in his voice. 

“Hold her,” Sepvius drawled and leaned down to press his mouth plates against her lips, and Ameli was so taken aback that she forgot to squirm. Her eyes flew open and she stared up at him, then trying to pull back, but to no avail. 

The feeling in her gut - pleasure, though she would never admit it - and the turian on her face... it did  _ things _ to her, and it felt like she was  _ sprinting _ towards her climax. 

She tried to fight off Sepvius while kicking Octater in the face, but still, the turians held her down, Octater never ceasing the powerful thrusts or the finger on his clit. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Sepvius rumbled against her mouth, his tongue tracing the cleft of her lips. “Can you come for us? That would make us feel  _ so _ good, darling.”

“Fuck--- fuck off,” she whispered, but Sepvius simply grinned and kissed her deeper while Octater growled quietly and fisted her faster, forcing a shrill gasp from Ameli that was swallowed by the turian leader. 

“More like  _ fuck you, _ ” Octater chuckled gruffly and shoved his fist in as deep as it could go, then twisted it, turned it slightly upwards, and began rubbing against her while fondling her clit quickly. 

It was too much for Ameli, and the knot in her stomach came undone as pleasure overcame her. 

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!” she cried out and clenched her hands into fists, twisting them so she could bang them against the cabinet. 

“Theeeere we go, sweetheart,” Sepvius purred and licked her lips even as she was still trembling and coming down from her high. “That’s a good girl.”

“Stop,” she whimpered, not sure whether she meant Octater or Sepvius. 

Octater slowed down his thrusts as she steadily stopped fluttering around his fist. 

“Coming for us so easily, huh, girl?” Octater rasped and kissed her lower stomach while letting his tongue loll out, and the tip of his tongue reached down to tickle her clit, and Ameli’s body spasmed while a pathetic whimper left her. 

“Oh?” 

“N-No, no no no,” she whimpered and looked up at Sepvius who hadn’t left her for a second. “No more, please, leave me alone, please, I beg of you.” His eyes shone dangerously. 

“You want more? We’ll give you more. Once Octater has had his share,” Sepvius rumbled, and Octater pried his fist from her sloppy cunt, and he quickly replaced it with his cock, ramming into her and making her shriek and yelp. There wasn’t much of a stretch anymore, but the feel of his cock and its texture rubbing against her was still so very prominent. It was too much for her already over-stimulated cunt, and she cried out. 

“Too much,” she whispered and let out a meek mewl when Octater fucked her so hard that the teeth rattled in her skull. 

“Don’t worry, darling, we’ll make you feel so good,” he rasped and squeezed her hips tightly as he rammed into her. 

When he came, it was with a loud growl and his cum ending up deep inside her. 

“Get out,” she whimpered and thrashed anew, “get out, get out, get out!” 

“To let one of my friends take my place? Happily,” Octater grinned and pulled out, letting his cum gush out of her and tracing her clit a final time before moving away, Jutus immediately replacing him. 

“Please, stop,” she begged, but she had barely finished the sentence before Jutus pushed into her and immediately began thrusting. 

“You sound so sweet when you’re begging,” he rasped, and Ameli whimpered and shook her head slowly. 

This turian’s thrusts were much slower - not the haphazard paze of Octater or Sepvius, but instead slow and deep, reaching so deep in her that she felt him against her cervix. 

It felt... not  _ as _ bad, but she would be damned if she would admit that. Jutus had a way of moving that didn’t fill her with dread or agony, and in a matter of minutes, she was almost pliant. 

“What are you doing to her, Jutus?” Sepvius laughed and gradually let go of her arm and leg, realizing she wouldn’t lash out anymore. “She’s practically putty in your hands.”

“I have my ways with human women,” Jutus grinned and slid a hand down between Ameli’s legs to rub her clit. She whined, and --- was that  _ a moan _ escaping her? 

They all laughed while shame burned in her cheeks, and Ameli twitched in response to the pleasure once more latching onto her. 

“Please---”

“Please  _ what, _ darling?” Jutus rumbled and pressed his finger firmer against her clit, making her whine dissolve into a shrill moan. 

“Let me go,” she whispered, barely audible, and looked up at him, big eyes filled with tears. 

“Let you go? And let you miss out on this?” he rasped and began rubbing her clit in slow circles. 

“No,” she whined, dragging out the single syllable, and writhed again. 

“No? You don’t want to miss out?” Jutus asked. She shook her head. “I know, darling, I know, just lean back and let me treat you right.” 

Ameli took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. 

“That’s it, baby, just give in, you know you want it,” he continued and thrust slow and deep while playing with the small nub of sensitivity, gradually making pleasure coil in Ameli’s stomach once more. 

“Are you going to plead for more?” Octater grinned as her breathing came faster, and her toes began curling. She shook her head, but a tiny moan escaped her. 

“No? You don’t like what I’m doing to you?” Jutus asked and delivered a series of quick and deep thrusts, sounding hurt, and although Ameli  _ knew _ it was a ploy, she couldn’t help but nod, ever so slightly, barely noticeable. “A nod? What does that mean, sweetheart? Tell me, and I’ll make you feel so good.” 

“I--- I want you to keep going,” she said, with the smallest voice possible, and her face was so hot she could have made eggs on it. 

“I’m sorry, what was that, darling?” Jutus grinned and slowed down his finger on her clit, making her arch her back and make a frustrated sound. 

“I said, in case you’re deaf, that I want you to keep going,” she hissed, and while Sepvius, Octater, and the other two turians laughed, Jutus simply grinned and leaned down to kiss her, hard and passionate, and then he was gone. He slipped out of her and sat back on his haunches. 

“That is not---  _ oh _ , oh god,” she began, but was cut off when Jutus leaned in and let his tongue slide over her folds and clit. He held her open with both hands, and the sounds were so filthy that she, now that she was no longer immobilized, put her hands on her face. 

“No, no no,” Sepvius purred and gently, but firmly pulled her hands down so that they made contact with Jutus’ fringe. “Put them here instead. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” 

“Not at all,” Jutus grinned and flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit, and Ameli inhaled sharply and on her own accord grabbed the turian’s fringe firmly. 

“Oh.” She exhaled shakily and arched her back, and though she would never admit it in a million years, she  _ might have _ bucked against his face. Just maybe. 

“Been a while, girl?” Octater rasped and stroked her arms with his talons, making goosebumps erupt all over her body. 

“Shut up.”

Ameli was encompassed by shame and guilt, but peering through that particular darkness was pleasure. A whole truck-load of pleasure that only got closer and closer, until she was gasping and panting, all but rutting against Jutus’ face as he licked her clit. This was definitely not his first time with a human woman, that much was certain. 

“Fuck,” she gasped and clawed at his fringe, demanding him closer, and Jutus growled deep in the back of his throat as he licked her faster and harder. 

“Come on, girl,” Sepvius rasped and moved one of her hands to his cock, and she instinctively began pumping him, and he grabbed the cabinet above her with his other hand, talons digging into the wood and leaving deep claw marks. “Spirits, that’s good, that’s right, you’re doing so good, sweetheart.” 

“Fuck,” she gasped again when a shudder went through her, and she squeezed him tightly while stroking. Somewhat out of her mind with pleasure, she looked up at Octater, and when they made eye contact, he didn’t hesitate to grab her other hand and put it on his cock, making her squeeze and stroke him quickly. 

“That’s it, doll-face,” he groaned and grabbed the kitchen counter as he thrust into her hand. 

Ameli, at this point, was a mess. Panting and moaning and arching her back, she rolled her hips against Jutus’ face while pumping Sepvius and Octater. It didn’t take long before her chest and face were covered in their thick, warm cum, and then, when Jutus licked her  _ just right, _ she coated his face in her juices as she came with a shrill cry. 

Slowly letting her come down from her high, Jutus got to his feet and leaned up to kiss her. She kissed him back with as much passion as she could bring out, and her arms went around his neck as he plunged into her, making her gasp into his mouth. 

“Jutus,” she gasped and threw her head back, allowing for him to lick her throat. He growled and lifted her legs, pushing them towards her chest and fucking her hard and fast. 

“Doll,” he grinned and kissed her again. 

He came soon after, coating her insides in his seed, and he growled loudly as he pulled out, letting the cum gush out of her. Then he gently lowered her legs, so her feet landed on the floor, and they all let go and pulled back, save for Jutus who assisted her when her knees gave out. 

She landed in a carefully arranged heap on the floor, groaning and panting like she had been running for miles. 

Ameli was given a few minutes to recuperate. Then Sepvius squatted down beside her and stroked her hair. 

“You seemed to like that treatment, hmm?” he purred, and Ameli didn’t have the power to move away. She simply groaned. 

“Jutus!” he then barked, and the turian in question squatted down on her other side. “She enjoyed whatever you did to her. Good job.”

“Not my first rodeo with a human woman,” he grinned and put a hand on Ameli’s rear, squeezing firmly and making her mewl softly. 

“How about a group finale?” Sepvius asked loudly, clearly meant for all of them, and the two turians who hadn’t had a go at her yet grinned menacingly and nodded, growling deep in their throats. “Jutus, you lead, since you’re such a  _ human connoisseur _ .” 

“With pleasure,” Jutus rasped and stroked her rear before giving it a light slap. The shrill shriek and then the jerk away told him that she wasn’t necessarily into that kind of thing. He moved to her head and stroked her cheek. 

“Hey, doll? Doll, look at me,” he said softly, and Ameli fought to open her eyes and look up at the turian. “Good girl. How do you feel about having your lovely,  _ lovely  _ ass stuffed?” 

Ameli whined and shook her head, then struggled to get on her back. 

“No? Don’t like that?” 

“No,” she croaked and shook her head again. 

“Alright, then we won’t play too much with that area, doll. Anything else?” 

Ameli fumbled for his hand and squeezed it tightly. 

“I’m here, I’m here. Tell me, anything else you don’t want?” he asked and squeezed tightly back. Ameli looked up at him, searching his face for proof that he was genuine, that he really did look out for her best interests. He looked genuine enough, so she shook her head. 

“Good girl. Now, get up, get on your knees. Here, I’ll help you, yes, good, you’re doing so well,” he praised, and for every gruff word rolling over his stiff mouth plates, Ameli blushed deeper and deeper. Once on her knees, Jutus kissed her cheek and nudged her legs apart. 

Sitting on her knees, legs spread, hands up, she was ready. 

“Sepvius, you take her mouth,” Jutus instructed, and Sepviu slithered to stand in front of her, cupping her face and stroking her cheeks gently. The way his mandibles twitched signaled a smile that was anything but gentle. 

“Octater and I will take her hands, so you two,” he gestured to the two remaining turians, “can get a feel of her cunt. It’s wonderful. Don’t hold back, she can take a lot.” 

“Both of us?” rasped one of them, and Jutus nodded with a wide grin. 

“Jutus,” Ameli whimpered and tried to move her head. Sepvius didn’t permit it. “I can’t--- I can’t take two at once.”

“You can, and you will,” Sepvius rumbled and continued stroking her cheeks before leaning down to press his mouth against hers. 

Jutus nodded to the turians, and they scrambled to take their positions. The two turians gingerly lifted Ameli so one could slide under her while the other leaned down over her, and Octater and Jutus moved to her sides, taking her hands, while Sepvius stayed where he was, kissing her and stroking her cheeks. 

“Come on, darling,” Jutus purred and squeezed her hand gently before closing it around his cock. “Be good for us, and we’ll be good to you.  _ So good. _ ” 

Then there were not one, but  _ two _ cocks pressing against her cunt, and Ameli gasped loudly, allowing Sepvius to push into her mouth. 

“Shh, you can do it, baby,” Jutus purred when she wiggled, as if she was trying to get free. “Just stay still, let us treat you so right.” She whimpered around the cock in her mouth, and Sepvius growled quietly as he drove forward, inching himself further into her. 

There was the  _ very _ distinctive stretch of something thick being shoved into her cunt, and her eyes widened, her breath hitching in her throat, and when the turians growled and groaned as their cocks pushed inside her, she closed her eyes tightly again. 

“Relax,” one of them hissed and grabbed her hips to push deeper into her. She cried out around Sepvius and would have clawed at his thighs if it wasn’t because her hands were on Octater and Jutus. They squeezed her hands tighter around them and showed her the rhythm they liked, and though she was starting to tremble again, she was good at obeying them. 

Steadily, as both cocks lodged themselves in her, Ameli breathed shakily around Sepvius, and she opened her eyes to look up at him. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Start sucking,” he ordered and very lightly slapped her cheek. Ameli whimpered breathlessly and complied. She hollowed out her cheeks and began bobbing her head, trying so desperately to focus on that rather than the painful, burning stretch of the cocks in her cunt. He tasted sweet, not bitter like humans, and the weight of him on her tongue was almost...  _ wonderful. _ Of course, that was an abhorrent thought, and she was about to pull away when he pushed her further down on him with a shaky groan, and Ameli squirmed slightly. 

This, however, made the two turians’ cocks push deeper into her, and she squealed, the sound muffled, and clenched around them, making them groan and hiss. 

“She’s so warm,” one of them groaned. 

“And  _ tight, _ ” the other hissed, and Ameli blushed furiously while she did her best to please all five turians. 

Sepvius was heavy on her tongue and soon began thrusting into her mouth, the tip of his cock brushing against the back of her throat and making her gag. Not caring for this in the slightest, he sped up his thrusts, growling deep in his throat as each move of his hips brought him deeper into her warm, waiting cavern. 

Guttural grunts escaped her while saliva trickled down her chin, and her hands pumped Octater and Jutus as well as she could, her focus torn between the five non-humans. The pain in her cunt slowly ebbed and made way for warm, fluffy delight in her lower stomach, and the turians soon found a rhythm that had her trembling. Due to Sepvius’ cock in her mouth and throat, she couldn’t make proper sounds, but everybody knew that she would have been moaning if she had had the chance. Jutus and Octater groaned loudly as she stroked them, swiping her thumbs over the slits and smearing pre-cum everywhere. 

“There’s a good girl,” Sepvius growled and slid his hands to the back of her head, holding her still as he hammered into her mouth and down her throat. Barely able to breathe, Ameli’s eyes watered, and tears leaked down her cheeks. 

“You crying?” he rumbled, and his mandibles flicked outwards in a mean grin, and sped up his thrusts slightly. Ameli gagged and choked, and when she let go of Octater to push at Sepvius, Octater promptly grabbed her hand and forced it back on his cock. 

“Don’t think so, sweetheart,” he growled and grinned when a powerful shudder went through her, and she stroked his cock quickly up and down. 

Ameli would never acknowledge it, would never admit it, but she was  _ immensely _ turned on, and she felt like she was seconds away from another orgasm. 

“Mmhh!” she whimpered as she moved back on Sepvius, and the harsh thrust from him was all it took for her to crash over the edge. Her thighs quivered and tensed as she desperately humped the two turians, only wincing slightly when they pushed deeper into her, and her hands clenched tightly around Octater and Jutus. She looked up at Sepvius with tears in her eyes and streaming down her face, and she swallowed him to the base. His fingers curled in her hair, talos scraping over her scalp, and he ground hard against her face as he released himself down her throat. 

Jutus and Octater desperately thrust into her hands until they came as well, coating her in cum that seeped down her body and disappeared between her cheeks. 

The turians in her cunt sped up, thrusting erratically, and finally emptied themselves into her, greatly helped along by her fluttering, spasming muscles. 

Sepvius pulled out of her mouth and squeezed his cock, another few streams of cum ending on her face, and he seemed pleased. He sat down in a chair and watched as Ameli was filled with and covered in cum. 

Finally spent and satisfied, the turians pulled out with wet, squelchy sounds that had Ameli blushing again, then wince at the pain, and finally whine at the emptiness. Jutus and Octater moved away, and Ameli braced herself on the floor with both hands, panting and coughing. 

“Don’t worry, girl. We’ll be back,” Sepvius promised, and then they walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Seconds later, Ameli was all alone in her apartment, and she sighed shakily and ran a sticky hand over her face. 

This had been horrible, absolutely horrible, and as she slowly sat down in the chair Sepvius had sat in, wincing, she couldn’t help but wonder  _ when _ they would be back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
